The Gang Goes to Dollywood
by kelsojo
Summary: A case comes up at Deans favorite place in the whole world, but how much work will actually get done when the kid that never had a childhood in Dean finally comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Call

"Saaaaaaaam!" Dean shouted running from room to room across the bunker. "Saaaaaam! Get your lanky ass out here right now!" He finally found Sam sitting at one of the long wooden tables scrolling through his laptop looking for a case no doubt.

"What the hell has gotten you so worked -hey?!" Dean all but pushed Sammy out of his chair trying to scoot him over, with sheer ass power alone, to get to his laptop. "Come on what the hell man?"

Dean seemed to find what he was looking for, clicked a link, and turned quickly to Sam. "Sam I ask you this: where is the best, most fun filled, happiest, and downright cheerful place on God's green earth?" Dean quirked his eyebrow waiting for what he thought was an obvious answer.

"Uhhh I don't know man, Disneyland I guess?" Sam replied. This answer was met with a swift, but hard, punch to the shoulder. "Owww! What the hell man?"

Dean glared into Sam's eyes, "Once I tell you where it is that we are going you will come to understand that you just spoke blasphemy and beg me to hit you harder for extra punishment my friend."

"Dean I have no idea what you're going on about..." Sam trailed off as Dean side stepped away from the laptop and good Ole Dolly Parton was staring back at him. "Oh gosh, you can't be serious." Sam started to rub at his face in agitation, "please tell me there's something serious actually happening there and this isn't just some dumb ploy of yours to take a day off and act like an idiot in Tennessee?"

Dean gave Sam's arm another swift and even harder punch. "Bitch, do you know who I just got off the phone with?" Dean pointed behind him to the laptop "none other than little miss southern belle queen of the south herself!"

"Dean we should really - wait. Dolly Parton called you? How does she even know who we are?"

"Apparently dad did her a favor back in the day when she had some employees go missing. She didn't really entail what all happened just that dad helped her out of a freaky sticky situation and she needs that help again."

Dean's smile was so big Sam thought his face might crack open at any second. "So she might have a witch working for her doing a spell here and there or something shouldn't we be focusing on all the crazy happenings on our lap right now?" Sam saw Deans face fall for a millisecond before a finger was leveled in his face.

"You listen here now little brother, we've gone through some shit, we grew up going through shit and next week we will wake up starting some fresh shit. I need this" he pointed between the two of them "we, Sammy, need this." Dean had placed his hands on the arm rests of Sam's chair and was practically gazing into his soul trying to instill some passion through his wide hopeful eyes.

"Dean, why do you need this so bad? Since when do we take days off?" Sam said exasperated.

"Sammy it's not a day off! And if we don't help poor Dolly than who will? It'll just be a day or two, we'll go in, stomp some asses, take names, and if we have time get a little funnel cake. Not to mention get the undying gratitude of Mrs. Dolly herself."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment and knew that if he didn't agree to this right here and right now Dean would follow him around for God knows how long, bugging him until he gave in. "Fine, whatever we'll go, but if we don't figure it out in a day or two we'll hook her up with a different hunter to settle her issues so we can get back to our, more important than a dumb theme park issues at hand. Deal?"

Dean did a weird little jump kick maneuver while clapping his hands together, "that a boy Sammy!" and then he quickly slapped Sam across the face. "And that was for calling the greatest place on earth a dumb amusement park." Dean started to walk away practically bouncing with excitement, "pack your bags Sammy! We leave first thing in the morning!"

Sam stared after Dean and just shook his head, why oh why did it have to be Dollywood?

****A/N I've never written much of anything before so I really hope you guys like this! If so I'll definitely continue it to the best of my ability. Constructive criticism is certainly welcome! Thanks****

** Obviously I have no rights over any place, name, brand, character, or show mentioned here. This is not written for any monetary gain, just sheer enjoyment.**


	2. Chapter 2- Road Trip

Chapter 2- Road Trip

Before the sun had even risen Dean was literally up and bouncing all across the bunker listing to himself all the rides he had to try out before the hunt was over. Sam walked into the kitchen to find some bacon and eggs waiting for him. He dropped his fork halfway through his plate and gave Dean a menacing glare, "I swear to God Dean if you don't stop bouncing around like that I will call this whole thing off."

Dean sat down and tried to stop smiling but could only manage a very odd grimace. "Sammy how are you not even a little bit excited? Don't you remember going there as a kid? Don't you remember the pure awesomeness of the place?"

"How old was I even Dean?" Sam shot back exasperated, tired of this hunt already, "plus it was in between hunts and I specifically remember you begging dad for weeks on end until he finally took us. Then we only stayed for an hour, and the whole time dad complained that we shouldn't be wasting our energy, time, and money being there when we had real work to do." He looked over at Dean who had gone stone faced before adding, "Plus I threw up on the first and only ride I got on there."

Dean picked up Sam's plate and threw it into the sink turning the garbage disposal on to get rid of the remaining food. He wiped his hands on a towel before turning to look at his little brother. "Sammy, I know you hated dad" he held up his hand when Sam tried to interrupt, "don't deny it, you resent our childhood, I know it. But you can't just see the negative in everything. We had a normal childhood experience in that one hour, and now we can piece together that we only stayed for an hour obviously because there was something bad in that park, and dad took care of it. So maybe instead of complaining about everything, you come to realize that dad did all he could for us while trying to save the whole damn world so everyone else could have a normal life. So stop blaming all your issues on dad and see the bigger picture here." And with that he picked up his usual duffle bag and grunted out, "Impala, five minutes."

To make the day just that much shittier, it was raining. When Sam got in the car Dean was just glaring out the windshield. No music. No nothing. As soon as his door closed Dean spun his tires kicking up gravel behind them as the bunker quickly disappeared in the review mirror. Sam was mentally beating himself up for even opening his mouth earlier considering they had a fifteen hour drive ahead of them.

And so the duo sat in silence until they both whipped their heads around, almost causing Dean to ditch the impala, when they heard the sound of an angel zapping into their backseat. "Damn it Cas! You have a cell phone now, at least give us a call before poofing into the backseat causing us to have heart attacks!" Dean glared at the angel through the rear view mirror.

Castiel merely tilted his head to the side as if listening to something, to Dean's great annoyance. "You're heart beats while a little fast do not suggest any type of cardial infarction." He stated.

Dean gave the angel a glare "Cas, you know what I mean, you scared the shit out of us."

"Nor do I detect any defecation in this car." Cas simply stated.

Sam held in a chuckle while Dean just rubbed his hair vigorously to keep from letting go of the wheel to turn around and punch the angel.

"What are you doing here Cas?" Sammy finally asked when he knew he could contain the laughter in his voice.

Castiel turned his attention to Sam, "I was merely curious as to what you two were up to"

"Oh buddy boy; you have got to stay with us through this hunt." Dean said finally returning to his excitement.

"My name is Castiel, not 'buddy' I have come to understand that that name is common amongst household pets of the canine variety. And why should I come along, is this a particularly dangerous hunt?" Cas furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"No, no, no Cas we are going to Dollywood!" Dean said as if that answered everything.

Castiel looked between the two brothers for more information before saying, "The place that you mention on many occasions when referring to happiness and cheer?" Dean just nodded his head vigorously. "So are you going there for happiness and cheer?"

Sammy sighed before finally offering up enough info to end this idiotic conversation. "No Cas there's a case there and we were called for help with it. The owner of the park does not seem to know what is happening except that employees and visitors to the park are going missing just before closing time, and our dad helped her out before so she came to us."

"The owner, she is the one Dean refers to with this motion?" Castiel asked before holding his arms out in front of his chest with his hands cupped inward, indicating Dolly's...well.

"Oh yes my friend!" Dean said while wiggling his eyebrows. "And we are going to have our own personal tour of the park with the beauty herself! This week could not get any better!"

Sam just rolled his eyes not even considering reminding Dean that this was not a week of fun, but an actual serious hunt. "So Cas are you in?"

"I would enjoy that, I would like to witness this heaven on earth as Dean refers to it as so."

The rest of the ride was in much better spirits with Dean blasting classic rock and the brothers giggling at Cas' random questions like 'how can a woman be a cherry pie?' Finally half way to their destination the newly formed trio stopped for a bite to eat at a diner and a cheap motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Little Miss Dolly

Dean stepped out of the impala and took in a deep lungful of air, "Ahh, do you smell that guys?" He looked around to his two companions who also took a sniff of the air.

"It smells like…a pile of vomit right over there" Castiel said while pointing off to his left. Sam suppressed a chuckle in a cough and looked to Dean for his reaction.

"Ugh Cas, always with the positive side of life huh?" he said while walking through the parking lot of Dollywood towards a tram station.

"I did not realize that vomit was a very positive thing" Castiel replied looking about confused.

They hopped on a tram and listened to the driver tell them that they were at tram stop B for butterfly, that if they needed any car assistance it would be provided free of charge, and if they chose to walk to their car later instead of taking a tram and decided they didn't want to continue their walk halfway there that they were basically outta luck because the tram would not stop for them. Dean was literally giggling along to all the drivers' dumb jokes as if this were the best part of the whole park. Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel looked on in indifference.

When the tram dropped them off at the ticket booths Sam went to get in line pulling out his wallet but Dean held his hand out in front of him, "Oh no Sam, Dolly's friends do not pay for things here. I was told to meet her just over here." He walked towards a door at the ticket booths and knocked looking behind him excitedly to beam at Sam and Castiel. The door opened and there she was Dolly friggin' Parton. Sam expected some kind of theatrics out of Dean but was shocked into utter silence when Dean let out a squeal and did a few little bounces before pointing at Dolly then turned to look at Sam and Cas then to turn and point back at Dolly…this went on for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Dolly smiled her big southern smile and put her hands on her hips until Dean could gain some control over himself. When he finally did she held her arms out to gesture to the looming park behind her and said, "Welcome to Dollywood y'all! I am so glad you are here! Where would we like to get started first? I have my horse and buggy all ready to tour the park with my special VIPs."

Dean turned to Sam and grabbed his arms while leaning into him, "A horse and friggin buggy Sammy! With Dolly!" Sam merely rolled his eyes at Dean and turned his attention to the owner of the park.

"Umm Mrs. Parton I don't want to sound ungrateful, but we are truly here just to help you sort out whatever problem it is you may have, not to ride rides and play games" Sam could see out of the corner of his eye that Dean was giving him the worst death glare he could muster.

Dolly frowned at Sam and took a more serious tone with him, "Well nothing happens until night time, whatever it is don't come out durin' the day so why not enjoy your time here?" she gave Dean a knowing smile.

"Sam I think it would be wise to have a very extensive look around the park for any clues as to what may be residing here. And what if one of those clues is found on a ride?" Castiel said as if stating something so simple.

"Yes what the shy little fella there said!" replied Dolly returning to her happy demeanor, "Now if you boys will follow me I will give you a tour and then leave you to your own devices whether it be work…or play"

Dean all but skipped to the buggy behind Dolly and, after helping Dolly up jumped in and claimed the seat next to her while motioning to the other bench seat across from them indicating that Cas and Sam should join. Sam rolled his eyes and sat across from Dean.

Castiel sat next to Sam and looked over to Dolly quizzically, "Do you not own a car? Is that why we must return to this primitive form of travel with a very depressed horse pulling us along?"

Dolly just looked at Castiel for a second and then leaned into Dean, "I had a special uncle a lot like him, you are good people for letting him come along with you. But is it really safe considering why you're here?"

Dean barked out a laugh and leaned over to pat Cas' knee, "oh it would be more dangerous to leave him to his own devices ma'am."

Cas looked between the two not understanding, "What are you implying when you say 'special'?"

Dolly leaned forward and gave him a gentle little pat on the cheek, "Don't you worry about it sweetheart God made you perfect."

"Why yes, that is something God would say of all his children." Cas responded.

Dolly just smiled assuming he actually meant people as Gods children and not angels. As the buggy rolled on the crowd would part for it with people looking up in awe and pointing to their companions and taking pictures. Dean didn't even notice because he could only look around at the rides already coming into view. His mouth was almost to the floor as he swiveled his head from left to right. Dolly was a gracious host telling them what each ride was, how old it was, the repairs made to it, and how long it had been there. They were climbing a small hill when she pointed to what looked like an ordinary small red building, "and here is one of the oldest and my most cherished rides, Blazing Fury!" She looked to Sam and Castiel to not even a hint of excitement before turning to Dean.

"I. Love. Blazing. Fury. I always had a crush on Molly as she was about to jump off the burning roof. I had a thing for blondes for the longest time because of her." He looked to Dolly who just raised her eyebrow at him and smiled. Dean suddenly had a little blush on his cheeks and pointed in the other direction, "And what's over that way?"

"Oh Dare Devil Falls is over there." She said sounding unimpressed.

"Dare Devil Falls?" Sam swallowed, "that's the only ride I've ever been on here." He said looking a little nauseous just thinking about the ride.

"That's the ride you got sick on? You're kidding me! That ride is awesome, Sammy! You gotta give it another try!" Dean said with excitement in his eyes.

Dolly glanced at Sam's face steadily turning green and patted his knee, "I don't care for that ride either honey." She said sympathetically.

Feeling embarrassed Sam lead the conversation back towards business much to Dean's annoyance. "So Mrs. Parton what exactly has been happening around here for you to think you need our help?"

Dolly pursed her lips and looked to the carriage driver to make sure he wasn't listening before speaking, " Okay starting last year we now do fireworks at the end of most nights-"

"Like Disneyland does?" Castiel spoke up.

Dolly just glared at him for a second before turning back to Sam, "So since we've started this, there are obviously guests and workers in the park at night now. Ever since we started staying open later we have had a lot of disappearances among the staff as well as with visitors. We've never had to deal with missing persons reports before and now I have stacks of them piled up on my desk. If this keeps up word'll get out and people will think it ain't safe here and stop coming. And as you can imagine that's a big problem for me."

Sam nodded his head, "Okay so other than the disappearances anything else we need to know?" he saw Dolly give him a confused look and added, "Like do you have anyone suspicious working for you? Any remarkable cold spots around the park? Any blood found?"

Dolly didn't really seem fazed by these questions and answered them all, "No I ain't felt or been reported to of any cold spots. There hasn't been anything of the missing people found. And half the people that work here are my kin and don't you dare accuse my family of anything." She said while giving Sam a hard stare.

"Well can we at least go through the missing persons reports? Maybe we can find a connection between them to help establish what we're up against here." Sam asked as politely as he could.

Dolly's big cheerful smile returned and she shook her head, "How about we all meet up in my offices for dinner and discuss business there? Give the place a good look over, ride some rides, listen to some music, and have some good food all on me of course." Dean was nodding vigorously beside her as she leaned forward to her driver and said something to him beyond Sam's hearing, but Castiel let out a hardy laugh and that worried Sam. A few minutes later the carriage stopped just outside of Dare Devil Falls and Dolly gave them all a big smile, except for Sam whom she just smirked at and said, "Until dinner time then boys, enjoy your day." And with that she was off meandering through the crowded streets in her buggy and out of sight.

Dean just started laughing and Cas even had a pretty big smile on his face. "Well Sammy you somehow pissed off the nicest southerner in existence and now you're penitence is to ride this ride." He grabbed Sam by the arm and started to drag him forward; Cas even grabbed his other arm and held him still as they waited in line.

**A/N- Okay so a few things here: First I'm not totally caught up to the latest season of supernatural so I will not be making any references to any major events from the show or really any characters outside of the trio. Yes they live in the bunker in this story but that's as far into details as I will get on that front.

Also there will obviously be a lot of references to different rides of Dollywood in this story. I frequent the park at least once a year since childhood so most of what I say here is true to the park, well other than the freaky stuff that'll happen later. But I will also Google just about everything I mention to make sure I'm staying true to details. And if you've ever seen Dolly Parton on a commercial you'll see that I've depicted her quiet well I think.

Thank you to everyone giving this story a chance and providing all the good feedback! The next chapter might just be a short chapter of all the fun and shenanigans the trio get into around the park. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Ride All the Rides!

It had been three hours since entering the park and Sam's level of annoyance with his 'older' brother were at an all time high. They had been on countless rides and so far it seemed that Dean had forgotten that they were on a case at all.

"Woohoo! Sammy! Isn't this awesome?" Dean yelled as he sprayed a family of four with his blaster gun on the River Battle ride, which seemed to mostly be for suited for small children but you wouldn't be able to tell that by Dean. Sam was leaned back in the seat with his phone in a protective baggy trying to research any local lore he could find. The problem was he found too much, the Appalachians were full of legends of different beasts and monsters. The most common theme among all of the lore's was that humans were the main course. So with no clues as of yet to run off of Sam just read and absorbed all he could.

Castiel had his hands on his blaster gun and just looked over to Dean, "I do not feel comfortable shooting small children in the face with a water gun Dean."

"Aww come on Cas its just water! And watch this." He said as he shot a small six year old square in the forehead, the kid started dying laughing trying to simultaneously wipe the water out of his eyes while aiming back for Dean, but the kid missed and ended up soaking Cas' trench coat.

Castiel looked at the water dripping down his front then back up to the child and immediately started firing back. By the end of the ride all three of them were soaked and Dean and Cas had smiles reaching from ear to ear. Sam started to walk towards a machine that you paid a few dollars to blow hot air on you to dry off, Cas stopped him and laid a hand on his shoulder and in an instant Sam was dry. He turned to do the same thing to Dean but he held up his hand, "No, no Cas this is part of the experience, you can't have fun at a theme park without ending up a little chafed and sore" he shrugged and added "hell, you could say that about many things in life." He gave Cas a wink and all but ran to the next ride.

They stood in line for what seemed like forever before finally boarding Mystery Mine. Dean truly seemed like a little kid full of wonder as the ride started out in an old mine full of bats, looking around with his eyes full of wonder. When the ride stopped and fire sprang out in their face before another roller coaster plunge he let out a noise that none of them even thought him capable of.

It seemed as if no ride would go unridden today with Dean, he knew that with Sammy in the mood he was in that this was the only day he could just act like a normal person and let loose. So by the time they reached the Wild Eagle his enthusiasm was at an all time high. But after all the twists, turns, and loops of the ride, and this being their third rollercoaster in a row, even Dean had to take a break. "How about we get some lunch fellas?" he said while smoothing down his windblown hair. Sam's hair by this point was a matted mess and their clothes were in disarray, Sam had stopped at a bench to sit down with his knees between his legs looking green. And then Dean turned to Cas who was standing looking about the park, his hair, clothes and demeanor just as normal as Cas could get. "So Cas, what did you think of that roller coaster?" Dean asked him.

Castiel looked over to him and just tilted his head "it was satisfactory as far as riding an eagle can be I suppose. What is with you humans though and wanting to plunge towards the ground at high velocities?"

Dean just laughed and replied, "Just one of the many mysteries of life Cas."

They walked around for a bit stopping here and there to peek over fences and 'accidently' spray passerby's with holy water at the insistence of Sam. Then a smell hit Dean so strong and so pungent that he took off running without any warning to his companions. "Dean!" Sam shouted but got no reply back, so Sam and Castiel just ran after him. Dean was running with such a strong determination that it was nearly impossible to keep up with him. And then they saw him standing in front of a wooden structure with a wide path down the middle and on either side were what looked like frying pans big enough to lay a child on with sausages, onions, and peppers sizzling inside. Dean had his eyes closed and was inhaling so deeply it was as if his life depended on it. "Really Dean?!" Sam shouted at him, "You had us scared half to death that you had actually seen something important and this, this is what you ran to?"

Dean turned around with a look on his face like a wounded animal "Sammy," he pointed behind him, "Its giant friggin' sausages, they were calling my name with their sweet sizzling voices!"

Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders and just shook him, "Do you realize that there are people going missing and probably being killed here every single night? Do you understand that we are hunters and we are here on a job to keep anyone else from getting hurt? Grow the hell up man and focus!"

Dean's face hardened and he gave Sam a hard stare, "Yes Sam I'm aware that the world is shit, but nothing happens here until night time, I'm sorry I'm trying to bring out the fun likable side in you. You haven't even tried to give today a chance! Until we have dinner with Dolly this is our time, our time! Act like you have some feelings inside of you other than angst and depression!" He grabbed Castiel by the arm, "Come on Cas let's get us some food." Sam watched as they showed their VIP card to the cashier and walked towards some picnic tables with two giant sausages on buns. He just stood there and watched with his brows furrowed.

Cas walked over to grab some napkins and walked up to Sam. "It is my understanding that sometimes humans get really wound up in their life and in their problems that they take a break from time to time to go somewhere to have fun and regain their happiness" he gestured to the park around him, "this seems like a great place for fun, and you seem like a human wound up in life and problems." And with that he walked back over to Dean.

Sam did feel bad for giving Dean such a hard time about this whole trip. They had been through a lot lately, and when have they ever just been able to smile and laugh without looking over their shoulder for their problems to catch up to them? They deserved this vacation as Cas tried to point out, so with that Sam put his phone in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and bought himself an insanely greasy huge sausage and walked over to the picnic table where Dean and Castiel sat. Dean was just finishing up his food but Cas was still staring at his, sometimes acting like he was about to go in for a bite before pulling back at the last second confused. "Dean, my mouth, it is not made for food of such proportions."

Dean smiled and looked over to the angel amused. "Just squish it down a little Cas."

"Yea and if you need some mustard you can always just scrape some off of Deans chin over there." Sam added giving Dean a smirk.

Dean wiped at his face with a napkin and gave his brother a knowing smile. While waiting for Sam and Cas to finish up Dean stared at the park map "You know I think we should really go check out the part of the park set up to seem like the 50s, I really think a monster could be lurking there." Dean winked at Sam. "Especially this ride here" he pointed to the map, "seems like the perfect place for a monster to be hanging out." Sam caught on to what Dean was trying to do and just hid his smile behind a very large pull from his drink.

After throwing away their trash they made their way to the Jukebox Junction and got in line for the Rockin' Roadway car ride. When they were finally at the front of the line Dean leaned over to Cas "hey Cas, you mind riding this ride for us, and getting a good look around for any freaky deaky stuff?"

"And why won't you two be going on the ride as well?" Cas asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Ahh, well Sammy's not really into rides as you have probably caught on to, and this ride…this ride scares me to be completely honest. We need you Cas, please."

Cas nodded "I can do this for you Dean".

When it came to be his turn the ride operator gave him a very strange look. Dean leaned into him "My friend here is 'special' and all he's talked about all day is riding this ride." The operator gave him a look and nodded for Castiel to advance.

"Don't worry, all of Gods creations are special" Cas said as he patted the ride operator on the back as he advanced in the line.

Dean and Sam sprinted out of the line to run around to the sidewalk where they could get a very good view of the ride. They held their breaths until Castiel came around the corner and the brothers started laughing so hard it took everything in them not to fall to the ground. There Castiel went with his usual stone set face, his hands gripping the wheel of a bright pink car that was so small Cas' knees were almost level with his eyes. The brothers literally had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard. They finally managed to put on a straight face when Castiel walked over to them. "That was merely a joke wasn't it? You are not afraid of the ride and you sent me on it merely to laugh." Cas said with the slightest undertone of anger in his voice, well as close to anger as Cas could get anyways.

"We're sorry Cas, but that," Dean pointed to the tiny cars rolling slowly by "was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen in my life!" Dean started to shake with laughter all over again.

Castiel looked between the brothers and softened his tone "well, at least I didn't vomit like Sam did."

Sam stopped laughing along with Dean and looked to Castiel who had a slight smirk on his face, "Cas, did you," he looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised "Did you just burn me?" this started another round of laughter between the brothers that only intensified when they saw that Cas obviously didn't understand the meaning behind why Sam thought he'd 'burned' him.

The rest of their time leading up to dinner with Dolly was spent with Sam actually having fun, Dean riding even more rides and tracking down some pie, and Castiel, well being Castiel about everything. Finally they walked to the building containing Dolly's office and knocked on the door, ready to get down to business.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Curious

Dolly had a full southern dinner waiting on them in her office. They had in front of them; ham biscuits, Salisbury steak, fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, macaroni and cheese, meatloaf, corn on the cob, green beans, and 3 very large pitches of sweet tea. Dean's face lit up just looking at the feast around them and for the next twenty minutes his mouth was never not grossly full. Sam tried to just eat the white meat off of the chicken and politely asked for water, Castiel just sat there looking at all the food he didn't need to eat.

"Isn't the shy one going to eat anything?" Dolly leaned over to ask Dean.

"Oh no ma'am, he's very particular about his food, he'll be fine." Dean smiled back.

"Yes, I feel as if I have had too many molecules today. This" he gestured at all the food "this is just very stressful." Cas chimed in.

Dolly just raised her eyebrow in confusion but decided to ignore Cas' little input. She then walked over to her desk and used a key to unlock a drawer where she pulled out a stack of files. She slammed them down on her desk and said, "Well boys, here's all I got on those missin' persons. Dean shoved one last ham biscuit into his mouth and grabbed the top quarter of the pile.

"Everyone grab a handful, read over everything and keep an eye out for similarities, we'll compare notes when we're all done." He said while taking a swig of sweet tea.

Half an hour later everyone had thrown down their last report and were rubbing their eyes and stretching. "Well from what I saw in mine, people are just gone! Seems more like adults than kids, but still that's all I saw" Dolly stated while stretching in her high backed wooden chair.

"There's not even anything found of the people, no clothes, no blood, just worried families." Sam said staring to the ground with a sad look.

"Yea yea, the creep factor is up, I get it." Dean grunted out. "What do we know isn't doing this then?" he asked looking around to Sam and Cas but was surprised when Dolly spoke up.

"Well it's definitely not shape shifters like last time." She looked around at the boys. "What? Of course I made your dad tell me what he killed last time. Was kinda mad he didn't let me help out to be honest." She looked at the boys and then added when she saw their stern looks, "Oh don't worry I'll stay out of your way, John taught me not to mess with a Winchester when he glares at you like that."

"Well we could also rule out: vamps, werewolves, fairies, djinn, wendigos, and even demons I think." Sam ran his hand through his hair, maybe were looking at a God or something? Like Vesta when she went after all of those virgins."

"Yea but even she left behind their meat suits once she was done with them. This thing we're dealing with here just takes everything." He reached for a few more files flipping through. "I think we're just gonna have to go in tonight with everything we brought and hope we see it in action and can put it down."

By the time the sun was starting to set the boys were scouting around the park each having a number of different items hidden in their coats to try to fight off whatever it is they may come up against. Between the three of them they had, holy oil, guns with ammo in it for; witches, werewolves, and even some with demon traps etched in on them. They also had their angel blades, their demon knifes, and just about anything else they could fit onto their bodies without raising too much suspicion from the average person.

The fireworks started and Dean and Sam were walking through the crowd of onlookers all 'oohhhing' and 'ahhhing' at the display. Dean circled around to where he knew Cas was patrolling and immediately walked up to him and smacked him over the head, for the angel had stopped what he was doing and was just staring up at the light display in the sky. Cas looked over to Dean puzzled "Are you not intrigued by these exploding lights?" he turned his face back to the sky, his eyes round with excitement.

"Yes Cas it's great, but remember? Monster on the loose? People disappearing?"

"Oh yes, I guess that does hold more import here." He started to walk back around the meandering crowd looking at everyone for any hint of a supernatural being.

The fireworks ended and the boys still had not seen or heard anything yet. They sat on a low brick wall at the exit watching the crowd shove their way to the awaiting trams. "Well, any ideas guys?" Sam finally asked.

"No friggin' clue. Didn't see one thing out there, just a bunch of tired people ready to go home." Dean rubbed his face in agitation.

They sat there for a little longer still looking about them trying desperately to notice anything suspicious as the last few people were making their way out of the park. They were finally down to just their selves and the staff who were busy cleaning up. Then the whistle for the Dollywood Express train sounded making the trio jump a little at the unexpected break to their silence and thoughts. Sam noticed the employees looking at one another confused. "Hey!" hey called to an older man sweeping up debris near them, "What time does the last train head out here?"

"The last train headed out an hour ago, it's only to tour the park and no one boards it during the fireworks. Must be some idiot playing with the whistle." He shook his head and continued his sweeping.

"Maybe we should go pay a visit to this idiot, nothing else going on" Sam said looking to the other two. Dean shrugged his shoulders and stood up consulting his park map as to which direction to head in. The boys made it there in a few short minutes to see that whoever had blown the train whistle was now apparently gone.

"Well another dead end, who would have thunk it." Dean sighed as he turned to walk back from where they came. "I don't think anyone is getting taken tonight. We'll have to try again tomorrow night."

"I don't know if I'd be so sure about that Dean" Castiel said in an awe filled sort of way looking up into the sky.

Dean followed his line of sight and his jaw dropped open. What the hell was that? Flying through the air like an owl going in for a mouse was an unimaginable creature. Its wingspan was a least twenty feet, had feathers like a bird but also the hide of some kind of reptile. And dean swore its teeth shined in the moonlight like blades of steel. The creature swooped down some fifty yards from them behind a snack shack and reappeared in the air a second later with an unconscious employee hanging limply from its talons. The boys had to duck to keep from getting hit by the persons dangling feet before the creature picked up elevation and disappeared into the night.

Cas looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean, Dean looked to Cas. They just kept looking back and forth to each other trying to form a coherent sentence but all failing. Finally Dean pointed up into the sky, "The hell was that?!" he screamed.

**A/N- Ohhhh what is it?! Thanks for positive remarks guys, I'm having a blast writing this and hope you are enjoying it as well!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- On the Move

"The hell was that?!" Dean screamed.

Sam was just shaking his head looking very confused, "Dragon? Maybe?"

"A dragon? Really? It had feathers Sam! What kind of dragon has feathers?" Dean was still shouting.

"Well how about instead of standing here and debating about what it looked like we try to go find it?" Sam yelled back with irritation.

The boys took off running to the corner of the park that contained the Tennessee Tornado roller coaster, which was pretty sparse of anything else, not really a place for a huge monster to hide. They had their flashlights out looking around every little structure they came upon. After 15 minutes of looking around, they all met up outside of the coasters entrance. "Anything?" Dean asked breathless from running around the place.

Both Sam and Castiel shook their heads. "How does something that large just disappear?" Sam asked looking up into the sky as if expecting the creature to fly over them at any moment.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Cas, you know what this thing is? Any run ins with anything like it during all your angel work?"

Castiel just shook his head again, "I have never seen anything like this before. Why would God make such a fearsome creature?" he had his head tilted to the side in typical Cas fashion.

"But we're all in agreeance on what we saw right? I wasn't just hallucinating from all the southern carbs I ingested?" Dean asked looking between the two men in front of him.

"No it was definitely something with feathers, scales, big wings, shiny teeth. But why didn't the guy it caught scream? There was no scream or panic at all he was just, taken." Sam replied

"I'm afraid your human senses have failed you both." Castiel stated, not bothering to continue.

"Care to enlighten us there, buttercup?" Dean snapped at him.

"The creature didn't have scales like a snake; its hide was more like that of an alligator. And it's not shiny teeth you saw, but rather a very ominous looking beak that shone like metal. And there was no scream from the human because…well, that I actually don't know. My senses are even bothered here in this park, there's just too much going on here." Cas looked around him with a worried expression.

"Well it's got to be around here somewhere, this is exactly where it headed to." Dean threw up his hands exasperated. "But there's nothing around here where it could be hiding!" he was getting very annoyed by the fact that a giant glorified chicken was apparently hiding somewhere in plain sight very close to them.

"Maybe when we were running here he changed direction slightly without us noticing. He could be just over that hill somewhere between the Fire Chaser and the Mystery Mine rides." Sam offered.

"Yea, maybe." Dean muttered. "Well ladies, lets spit up then, Sammy you stay here give the place another once over and then start making calls to other hunters, see if they've encountered anything like this."

Sam nodded as Dean and Cas started walking away together. They walked along in silence until they reached the Fire Chaser "You look around here Cas we'll meet in the middle at the water ride we were on earlier." Cas just nodded as Dean walked away from him.

Dean's mind was in such a stupor trying to think about what this thing could be. Definitely not a dragon. But what then? Nothing he could think of from his dad's journal nor had any of the men of letters books mentioned anything like this. Cas didn't even know what the thing was and the guy has been around for billions of years! And why didn't the victim scream or try to run away? If Dean saw that thing swooping down on him he woulda first shit his pants, and then scream. Even if the guy was taken from behind by surprise, surely he would have at least put up a fight while being carried off. But nope, it was like the thing was carrying around a lifeless rag doll. Surely it didn't have time to kill the guy before flying off? The thing was only out of their sight for a second, there's no way. But then Dean thought of its metallic beak and nodded his head to himself, that beak did look ferocious, no telling what it could do to human skin.

Suddenly Dean heard a faint rustling of metal against metal ahead of him. He stopped and leaned his head to the side trying to strain his ears to hear more. There it was again, definitely the sound of metal on metal. Dean walked up the steps to the Mystery Mine roller coaster and peered into the darkness of the ride. The empty cart of seats just sitting there. He could still hear a metallic clanking sound from within, but shining his flashlight, he saw that there was no way he could get in there without the very real danger of falling through the tracks, cause his damn bow legs were definitely not graceful enough to balance the thin rails.

He pulled out his phone and punched in Cas' number, it was answered before the second ring. "Cas get down here now,  
I'm at the Mystery Mine we were on earlier-" he stopped talking because when he turned around to go back to the stairs to wait on Cas he almost collided head on with the angel himself. Of course he just zapped over, why waste his time on such a simple thing as walking Dean thought sarcastically.

"I'm here Dean." Cas spoke into the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Yea, I get that." Dean replied back bitterly.

Cas narrowed his eyes confused as always, "I'm going to hang up now."

"Yea." Dean said as he dropped his phone into his pocket letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you need, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean pointed into the darkness of the ride behind him. "I heard something suspicious in there."

Cas looked at the ride behind his friend, "So go in there." He offered.

"Cas, I can't just go in there, there's no place for me to walk, I was wondering if you could zap around in there and tell me what you see." Dean was starting to get agitated with the angel.

"I could do that Dean. But there is also a pathway into the ride beside the tracks as well." Dean turned around confused and shined his light into the darkness and sure enough to the far side of the wall of the coaster was a metal cat walk descending down into stairs with the first dip of the ride. "I understand that is in place so maintenance can be done when needed." Cas offered up innocently.

Dean blushed for being so dumb as to miss this very obvious route. "Well call Sam and let him know we're going in, have him make his way over here in case we need backup." Dean started walking into the darkness leaving Castiel momentarily behind.

They were both walking in silence looking around for the source of the noise Dean heard earlier. When they came to where the tracks led outside and into the first loop Dean gulped. He wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but he didn't want to be walking up a narrow staircase in the middle of the night way up in the air either. He looked back at Cas who really just seemed bored to it all, then looked back at the stairs and continued on. They reached the portion of the ride where the fire blazes in the riders face before the steepest drop of all. The walkway turned into a ladder here and Dean sighed down into the darkness, no friggin' way was he going down there! But then he looked up when he heard a scraping sound. And there the ugly bastard was, unaware of the presence below it consisting of a human and an angel.

Dean pulled out his shotgun and raised it to the creature above them jumping straight to his tactic of shoot first, ask questions later. He gave the gun a cock and was just pulling back on the trigger when the beast turned to him staring at him through one large ominous yellow eye in the middle of its head. It opened its terrifying beak and a mist of some kind of green liquid was falling over Dean and Cas. Before they could even exchange confused glances with one another they both collapsed on the stairs.

**First off sorry for not updating in a while! I read Twist and Shout and if you've ever read that fanfic than you can understand that I was too emotionally traumatized to do much of anything for a while!

And also sorry for another cliff hanger! But I have a vision and it had to be this way!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The What?

Dean slowly opened and then promptly shut his eyes. His eyelids felt like sandpaper. He decided wherever he was, was good enough to continue sleeping; that is until he received a sharp kick in the ribs by a boot. "Damn it! What?!" he yelled out just barely cracking his eyes open.

"Dean! Wake up! What happened?" Sam was standing over him with a worried expression.

"Ugh." Dean groaned as he sat up, still holding his side where Sammy kicked him. "Well we found our little ray of sunshine."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I don't know what to tell you Sammy. It had wings, feathers, alligator skin, and one large yellow eye in the center of its forehead." He stretched out his back and held up his finger to Sam, "Oh and it sprayed us with some kinda funky gas that knocked us out." Dean tilted his head to the side while holding out his hands waiting on Sams' response.

"Well let's talk about this more outside." Sam turned and almost tripped over Castiels' still unconscious body. "Oh, right, Cas." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a tiny package of smelling salt, he gave it a crack and held it under the angels' nose, a moment later Cas was blinking his eyes and looking around confused.

"Why the hell did he get the smelly stuff while I got a boot to the ribs?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Because you're a jerk." Sam simply replied, while helping Cas up and heading down the ladder to exit the maintenance stairs.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he followed the two.

Once safely back on the ground the boys started walking to the exit of the park to head back to the impala, it was well after one in the morning and with Dean and Cas both off their A game and still no clue what this thing was, it was the safer option to call it a night.

"So the thing didn't try to attack or anything? Just some kind of gas and boom you're laid out?" Sam asked looking over at Dean as they pulled into the Dollywood Resort.

"Yep, looked up, saw the fumes, lights out." Dean said as he stepped out of the car and retrieved their bags.

Sam knitted his eyebrows together in thought as they walked up to the suite Dolly had assigned them. As soon as the three men entered the room Sam immediately set up his laptop and began typing furiously on it. "So no one that we know could tell me what this thing is." Sam said to no one in particular.

"Well maybe I can tell ya a little somethin'." A singsong voice that was way to chipper for going on 2 a.m. said from the door.

"Mrs. Parton? What are you doing here at this hour?" Dean asked as politely as he could, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Well, I've been waiting up for you boys just next door. Figured you'd either kill the thing tonight or come back eventually." She smiled at them, "And judging by the long faces you didn't kill it. So tell me what happened and we'll get this figured right up I bet! Enough good minds in one room, we should be able to put a finger on this thing." She looked at Cas sitting in a chair next to the door and gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking over to Sam and Dean. Dean was trying to stifle a laugh for the way Dolly was treating Cas. Dolly put her hands on her hips and looked between the two "So…What happened?"

Sam explained to her all of the events leading up to the mystery mine part where Dean chimed in, making sure to stress to Dolly how he climbed the rollercoaster with no fear. Sam rolled his eyes. Dolly just looked between the two boys, "Well it's obvious then what it is, right?" she asked.

Sam and Dean just exchanged looks before returning their gaze back to Dolly. "No actually, in fact no hunter we know has any idea what this thing is." Sam replied.

Dolly's face dropped to disappointment as if she just asked the boys to recite their ABCs and got lost after C. "How do you not know that it's a Snallygaster?" she asked with more than a little disappointment in her voice.

"Excuse me," Dean said holding his hand up, "A snally what?"

"A Snallygaster. It only wreaked havoc on the Appalachians so much that the aftermath of that fear is rooted into our very culture." The boys still had confused looks on their faces; Cas was still sitting in his chair with his eyebrows furrowed but not giving any input. Dolly let out a sigh as she went into her history lesson on the creature. Back in the 1700's there was tales of a fearsome creature and these tales didn't stop until the 1900s. He had wings that could span the length of a corn field, hide that no gun could penetrate a razor sharp beak, and a yellow eye that could see into your very soul. He terrorized people all along Appalachia, mostly up north but we'd get a sighting or two every now and again here in our neck of the woods. Somehow people came to find out that a seven pointed star would keep the beast from coming near your property, so farmers started painting them on their barns, heck there's barns around here to this day with those stars painted on it. The Snallygaster mostly took livestock, but if you were caught outside at night by it, well it wouldn't mind that you weren't a cow and take ya on anyways. Slave owners would play up the beast big time so their field hands would think twice about running away. My Pappy used to tell me stories that his Pappy told him about it, I used to get nightmares about the thing all the time as a child." Dolly gave a little shiver before walking over and sitting down at the table.

"So…" Sam trailed off not really knowing what to say in response to all of this new information. He instead just turned back to his laptop to confirm what Dolly was saying. "It says here that it does indeed spray its victims in some sort of knockout gas before carrying them away. President Roosevelt was even going to cancel a hunting trip to Africa to hunt the Snallygaster? Wow, this thing must have really put the fear into people."

Dolly nodded her head, "At one point the Smithsonian Museum even put up a cash reward for the thing. Got everyone in a tizzy hunting the thing. Some paper reported that the creature was shot down into a vat of moonshine and drowned in it before the stills owner happened upon it a few days later. No body was found though; the moonshine just ate it away, although I heard they got a pretty good batch of shine from it." She smiled.

"Wait they drank it?" Dean asked disgusted.

"Dean, that's not the point." Sam shook his head. "So what then, a bullet will take the thing down?"

"No, people never thought that it could be killed with a bullet. They was just hoping to maybe surprise it, capture it. It was just serendipity that landed him in that white lightning." The brothers looked at her confused. "My goodness y'all need to leave the Midwest more often! White lightning is the highest proof moonshine there is!" She shook her head.

"So we gotta get the thing drunk, then." Dean said while clapping his hands together, "I'm down for some white lightning!" he said excited.

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Yes Dean we'll be able to shoot it down and guess it falling projectory just right to get it into another vat of moonshine." He gave his brother a hard stare for a moment, "I think we need to lean more towards the seven pointed star theory." I wonder what a bullet from a modern gun with one of those carved into it would do to the Snallygaster?"

"Well ain't nothing to it but to do it Sammy." Dean said while grabbing up a duffle bag stuffed with shells for various guns. "So let's do it." He said while dumping it all out on the table.

"And that's my queue to take my leave. A whole park doesn't run itself you know, and there is another missing employee I have to deal with. Poor cousin Fred." She said shaking her head as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

***A/N – And that's my queue to end this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Any feedback is more than welcome! Thanks for reading! Oh and the Snallygaster is an actual legend in the Appalachians, I really loved researching the thing. There are many articles and a few books written about this fearsome monster. And it even has its own beer named after it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- So That's What Special Means

After spending the remainder of the night etching seven pointed stars into bullets the brothers were exhausted, they decided there was no point in visiting the park during the day so for once they slept in. When they awoke they packed everything in the car and headed to a little diner down the road for some grub. "So you think this will really work, these stars etched on the bullets?" Dean asked around a mouthful of pie.

"It's the only thing we've got to go on." Sam stated from behind his laptop. "Nothing else online even mentions how to bring one down, unless we decide to go the moonshine route."

"Hey I will always choose the route that contains some fine alcohol! Lord knows I could use a couple shots right now, this chaffing is killing me!" Dean said while very unceremoniously pulling at his jeans.

"If you woulda let Cas dry your clothes like he offered you wouldn't be chaffing. Speaking of, where is Cas?" Sam asked noticing for the first time that their angel sidekick is missing.

"You've just now realized he's not here?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Well he ghosts out on us all the time, kinda grow used to him being here one second and gone the next."

Dean just rolled his eyes, "I sent him to the park to stand guard at the mystery mine in case that snally-whatever decides to change hiding spots on us. I also had Dolly close down that ride for the day due to 'maintenance issues'."

Sam looked at his older brother impressed at his initiative. "Well that sounds like a solid plan Dean."

"Don't act so surprised, I have good ideas too every now and again. Plus I needed to get Cas outta my hair, he's been kinda sulking around now that he's figured out what Dolly means when she calls him special."

Sam snorted into his coffee and pulled a napkin up to his face. "She has been petting him a lot hasn't she?" at this both men broke out into hysterics gaining them many odd glances throughout the restaurant.

"You know what, let's go be tourists today. Cas has the ride on watch; nothing will happen until later tonight let's just enjoy ourselves." Dean said giving his brother a hopeful look.

"Didn't we enjoy ourselves yesterday?" He asked in return

"Oh you mean where you spent over half the day being a negative Nancy, yea I'll just catalog that into my memories as best day ever." Dean shot back.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Sam replied while closing his laptop.

Dean just stared at his little brother wide eyed, "Seriously? We can actually just cut loose today?"

"Sure, everything is in place for tonight, we'll get back before nightfall make sure no one gets taken, gank the thing and go home back to all the crap waiting for us at home. So what do you want to do?"

Dean stood up and pulled his brother into a quick one armed hug pulling away before a full blown chick flick moment could happen. "Follow me."

As it turns out Dean had a lot that he wanted to do, first they rode go carts, and then they played laser tag, sang some Kansas at a karaoke bar, and ate some questionable sidewalk vendor food. They were just walking out of a place called 'Knife Works' when they decided it was time to head back to the park. "You know you didn't have to be so rude to that store clerk right? He was just a teenager." Sam said to his disgruntled brother.

"Those 'survivalist' knifes are pieces of crap Sammy! Who needs a neon green 'zombie' blade? What is that cheap bit of metal gonna hurt? A Girl scout could probably freakin' whittle a knife better than those in there." Dean replied while looking back at the building in disgust.

"Yea I get that Dean, but those knifes are for normal people with normal needs for one. Not like they're gonna go out and kill any demons with them. And that kid doesn't make the knives, he just sells them, I think you nearly made him piss himself with your attitude you gave him."

Dean just started laughing, "I know I almost couldn't keep a straight face when he started whimpering for his manager. Ah, just another place on our list that we're banned from." He gained his composure and got into the waiting impala, "Well, ready to head back and gank this hillbilly monster?" he said as Sam climbed in passenger side.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." He replied.

The boys pulled back into the park once the sun was getting ready to set and were unsurprisingly alone on the trolley. "You boys just comin' for the fireworks then?" the very magnificently mustached conductor asked them.

"Yea we like us some fireworks." Dean grunted in return.

"Must be season pass holders then, I couldn't see payin' so much for some lousy fireworks." The conductor said shaking his head.

The brothers thanked him for the lift and exited, flashing their VIP cards to the ticket booth attendee and making a bee line for where Dean had sent Cas to stand guard. And from the puffy red sun burnt skin of Cas' face it was obvious he hadn't moved an inch from staring up to the entrance of the ride all day. "Cas man, when I said to stand guard I didn't mean you had to literally just stand guard all day." Dean said while rubbing his hands through his hair out of frustration.

Castiel just tilted his head in his trademark way, "I did not want to miss anything." He stated.

"Yea well now you look like an over ripe tomato that no one in their right mind would eat." Dean snapped back.

Cas squinted his eyes and touched his forehead with hesitant fingers, "I was wondering why my face was hurting, what is this?"

"It's a sunburn Cas, you can't stand in direct sunlight all day, human skin doesn't work that way." Sam offered while patting the angel on the shoulder.

Cas nodded and then closed his eyes, a moment later his face started to glow before it returned to its normal pale color. He nodded, "That feels much better." While offering up his goofy grin to the two men before him.

Dean just rolled his eyes before he threw the duffle full of guns and ammo into the angels' chest and muttered for the two to follow him. They walked up the stairs to the entrance of the ride, Dean unzipped the duffle after he jerked it out of Cas' hands, and started passing around guns. "And now we wait." He said while slouching down into one of the rides seats.

Once the night had engulfed the park and the sounds of fireworks could be heard in the distance the boys were stationed around the ride waiting for the monster to make its appearance. Then they heard the train whistle, which through further research earlier that day they discovered was the Snallygasters' hunting call. All three men had their guns trained to the sky around them, when suddenly the sky was filled by the monsters wings. Gunshots rang out and an earsplitting cry filled the air. But the beast flew on, with a little more gusto than it previously had.

"Damnit!" Dean cried chasing after the winged creature. "Shoot it more! Ask questions later!" He called to the men running behind him. Every clear shot they got, they took.

The Snallygaster fell out of the air twice, but only for a few seconds before it took off again. Sam caught up to his brother who was doubled over, hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "So star bullets not working then?" Sam gasped out.

"Nah, I think their hurting him, just not enough and look" he pointed to the ground where flattened bullets littered the ground here and there "Seems like its hide is pretty thick, there's blood on them so their making contact but that leathery skin is just pushing them right back out." Dean said while holding up one of the damaged blood covered bullets.

"So what now?" Sam asked looking to the sky.

"Cas? Any ideas?" Dean asked looking over to the angel who had strolled ahead of the brothers.

"Well I have an idea, it may not be the best idea, but it's all we've got." Cas said while looking back to Dean with an odd look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"Well care to share your plans with us anytime?" Dean said straightening his spine and looking at the angel.

"I think you should call Crowley." Cas replied very matter of factly.

Sam perked up at the mention of their Scottish whiskey drinking king of hell acquaintance. "You've got to be kidding Cas! After what he did to Dean with the mark? How he tried to use him to garner him more souls for hell? If it wasn't for Crowley Dean never would have let the mark consume him!" Sam yelled.

"Yes and without Crowley he'd also be dead." Cas deadpanned. "And it is his inherit need to use things to his own gain that we need."

Dean and Sam just stared at Cas confused. "And how exactly is that helpful?" Dean spoke up.

"Crowley sets his eyes on this thing and he'll want to own it, use it like he uses the hellhounds. Could you imagine what type of asset this would be to the king of hell?" Cas shot back clearly getting frustrated. "No matter your feelings for him he's our only option unless we let more people die while we sit around in motel rooms twiddling our thumbs and typing on computers until we figure out something else that probably won't work."

Dean and Sam both had their mouths hanging open, seeing Cas get so riled up was a very rare occurrence. "I'm not saying we need to like him or even trust him, but there's no other option." Cas said while looking between the two.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned as he pulled out his phone and dialed Crowley's number.

There were two rings before Crowley's disgruntled voice came through the phone. "Why, oh why is there a Winchester calling me? Have you forgotten how one of you ever so recently tried to kill me?!" Crowley screamed into Dean's ear.

"Listen dick, I'm not calling to reminisce on old times, I'm calling because I think we can help each other out with something." Dean snarled back.

"As I seem to recall every time we 'help each other out' I always end up getting screwed. So excuse me if I'm not jumping at the bit here." Crowley replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair already 100% done with this conversation, "You ever heard of a Snallygaster?"

There was an intake of breath from Crowley's end, "What did you say?" he asked almost breathless.

"You heard me! Have you ever heard of it or not?" Dean was getting very impatient.

"Yes I've heard of it you thick headed moron! I am the king of hell here! Therefore, ruler of all things generally nasty." Crowley puffed out.

"Well do you want to be ruler of this thing then? We have it cornered somewhere and we can't kill it so we were wondering if you wanted a new pet to keep all your tortured souls in line." Dean said becoming exhausted.

"I'm interested." Dean jumped, Crowley was now standing behind him, phone still held up to his ear looking at Dean with an amused expression on his face. "Hello darling, miss me?" Crowley smiled.

Dean held the phone against his forehead trying to regain his composure. "Dammit, why does everyone freaking do that! Can't you be a normal person and not just poof behind innocent people?!" Dean yelled to the group in general.

"Oh Dean-o when was the last time anyone in their right mind would have ever considered you innocent? And what was I supposed to do crawl out of hell and take the next Red Eye out here? Where is here anyways?" Crowley asked looking around, "It smells like unwashed rednecks, to be honest it kind of reminds me of my younger days just starting out as a demon." He said holding his hand to his chest affectionately.

Dean had an eyebrow raised at this statement and then shook his head clearing his thoughts. "We're at an amusement park in Tennessee, now do you wanna help us with this thing or not?"

"Oh, Dollywood?" Crowley said fondly. "Ahh I remember when this place was called Silver Dollar City! Owner sold their soul to get this place up off the ground, guess old Dolly swept it up after I claimed his soul."

"Can we just cut the B.S. and figure out what to do here?" Sam said around clenched teeth barely holding in his hatred for the man in front of him.

"Ah Moose! How I've missed you and the loving way you tried to kill me by working in cahoots with my own mother. How are you?" Crowley smiled.

"Crowley cut the act. Now. What is your plan?" Sam spat back.

"Well where have you gotten my dear pet hidden away then?" Crowley asked looking around.

"The Snallygaster flew off towards the carnival area of the park. We shot at it with bullets with seven pointed stars etched on them, but to little effect." Cas stepped in.

"Well it wouldn't do much to it now would it? Tough impenetrable skin and all?" Crowley replied. "Let's go find it shall we?" he said while walking in the opposite direction.

The newly formed group walked in silence until they came to where they thought the Snallygaster finally landed at. They split up to try to find the ever elusive creature when they heard Sammy whisper yell, "Guys! Over here!"

They all converged around Sam and were looking down at an injured but sleeping monster. Dean held his hand out towards the creature and looked at Crowley, "He's all yours man."

Crowley pushed Dean aside, "It's not a he you insufferable idiot, it's a she, and she's gorgeous." He said while running his hand down the scarred hide of the thing. "Look what you lug heads did to the poor girl, marked her up, poor things hurt."

Dean, Sam, and Cas were just staring at the exchange. Never before had any of them see Crowley get so sentimental over anything not directly involving his own ego. "Umm, need a moment here? Gonna make out with it?" Dean interrupted.

Crowley just rolled his eyes, "Be so kind as to give me your demon blade and an angel please." He said while holding out a hand.

"No way!" Sam yelled. "How can we trust you with our two best weapons?!"

"So many trust issues Moose, when will you ever open your heart?" Crowley jeered. "If you want this thing gone you're gonna have to do as I say lads or I could just leave you to it."

Cas stepped forward and held out his blade, "If you try anything, and I mean anything Crowley, I will end you" he growled.

"Does nobody trust anybody anymore, seriously?!" Crowley yelled.

"Nobody has ever trusted you, Crowley." Dean said stepping forward with the demon blade.

"Well now you're just breaking my heart for sport boys." Crowley said taking the knives in hand and turning to the beast.

"I'm going to need your powers there angel-boy. Hold its snout down to the ground as well as you can." Cas moved into position and Crowley looked back to the brothers. "And you two…just…stand there, look pretty, and both of you try not to die like you so often do."

Dean and Sam exchanged awkward looks before leaning back against a building watching the king of hell do his work.

"Heaven and hell converged together to create the Snallygaster, for whatever strange reason God saw fit to do, so a blade from heaven and a blade from hell will reign it in, I doubt anything can kill it, but I can definitely mark it to be mine and do my bidding." Crowley muttered as he started to carve into the monsters flesh.

At first the monster just slept on but soon its eyes snapped open and it began to thrash around, Cas was barely containing it, and soon it would be too much for him. So Dean and Sam ran forward, each grabbing a wing to keep it from flying off with the angel in tow. Cas was holding its snout down as firmly as he could to keep it from moving and to keep it from spraying them all with its signature knock out gas and eating them all as nothing more than a midnight snack. "Crowley, I can't hold him much longer." Cas grunted.

"Yes, yes, muffin I'm working on it." Crowley answered back distractedly.

It was taking all the brothers and Cas had to hold the thing. Suddenly Sam goes flying back, crashing into a nearby carnival themed game of ring toss, all the glass bottles shattering under him. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he made a move to go over to his brother.

"No Dean! I can hold it down by myself, I need you here!" Cas yelled, his face covered in sweat and scrunched up from the effort.

Dean held still but kept yelling profanities to make Crowley hurry. Then Cas was knocked back on his ass and Dean was standing there, pathetically holding one wing while this huge beast turned its dead yellow gaze upon him. It opened its mouth and yellow fumes to match its eyes starting pouring out of its mouth and Dean started to go down, just before his consciousness left him though he heard Crowley yell, "And, done!" and then it was lights out for Dean.

Dean woke up with the Snallygaster still looming over him, "The hell?!" he yelled trying to butt scoot away from the thing. The monster didn't move though just quirked its head at Dean like a confused dog would, or hell even like Cas does from time to time. Behind the monster he could hear Crowley laughing hysterically, "You shoulda seen your face mate! Thought you'd be a midnight snack, eh?" Crowley said while holding his side.

Dean just rolled his eyes and looked to where Sammy had been thrown, panic rushing through his body, until he saw Cas supporting Sam against a building and healing him. They were all alive. Despite Crowley joking about one of them dying, it was always an ever present fear and concern on a hunt, but they were all okay.

"So," Dean said while standing up and brushing himself off, "what are you going to do with the thing when you get back to hell?"

"Ahh can you imagine the looks on my enemies faces when I confront them with an eternity of damnation with this thing on my side? It will be bloody brilliant!" Crowley said excitedly.

Dean once again rolled his eyes, "As long as the thing stays in hell, I don't care if you ride it around like a pony while wearing a princess dress."

"Oh this sweet girl is never leaving my sight, I'll keep her safe in hell." And just like that Crowley snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"Well that's not a phrase you hear every day." Sam said from Cas' side.

"Yea well let's go tell Dolly her problems solved and get some shut eye before we hit the road, yeah?" Dean said while helping Cas drag Sam to the parking lot.

Dolly was very pleased to hear the news of her now Snallygaster free amusement park. She was so pleased she 'forced' the brothers to take bags full of baked goods, candies, old timey sodas, and of course pie. With the Impala loaded up and about to burst with their goodies they set out back on the road for home, or the closest thing they've ever had to one at least. Dean was lost in his music and Cas was staring out a window when Sam turned to his older brother and patted his shoulder. "I'm really glad we took this case Dean. Got our minds off of everything for a second. And it was kind of nice just being a tourist and letting loose with you."

Dean smiled a broad happy smile and gave a sidelong glance to his brother, "No chick flick moments bitch." He laughed.

"Jerk." Sam replied before settling back in his seat for a long drive home with a smile on his face. Even though tomorrow would probably bring something new and terrible, today was good.


End file.
